


Scenes from her journal

by dystini



Category: IndyCar RPF
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Triad - Freeform, Vaginal Sex, if you squint hard, no anal sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22686706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dystini/pseuds/dystini
Summary: Sexy/amusing scenes involving Indycar drivers Alexander Rossi and/or James Hinchcliffe plus my OFC.  No plot, much smut if not outright porn. Presented mostly in 1st person, as if one is reading from her journal or diary. Scenes are not in chronological order.This is a fantasy world with bits of reality used when it suits me.  I've never met James or Alex nor have I been to a race in over 20 years.  The three are in an established relationship and live together.  Relationships of 3 or more are seen as entirely normal in this world.
Relationships: Alexander Rossi/OFC, James Hinchcliffe/OFC
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	1. My Favorite Time

My favorite time is afterwards. Lying in the afterglow, my head on Alex’s chest, my fingers idly running over his skin, his arm around me. After sex is the best time. Don’t get me wrong, the sex is fantastic. It’s also exhausting.

Unsurprisingly, Alex likes to be in control. The thing is...so do I. Sex is often a battle for control. Alex usually wins but that’s not such a bad thing. It feels so good when his hands are on me. And that thing he does with his fingers….I can’t even begin to describe it but damn, it’s amazing. The feeling of our sweat soaked bodies rubbing together, my soft curves against his hard muscles...it’s nearly impossible to fight against those sensations. Speaking of hard, the feeling of his cock inside me, filling me as he fucks me hard into the bed…just thinking about it nearly has me ready to go again.

Still, my favorite time is afterwards. Hearing his slowing heartbeat beneath my ear as he calms down. The feel of velvet skin over hard muscles beneath my fingers. The way his arm is curled around my back, hand resting on my side, holding me close. Yeah, that’s the best time.

Sometimes I win. There’s nothing like watching Alex fall apart beneath me. Hearing him moan and growl and totally lose his cool is an absolute power trip. In public he is so calm and controlled, cool and distant. Rarely smiling or showing emotion. His resting bitch face as I like to call it. Seeing the lust in his eyes, his lips parted as he gasps in pleasure when I suck his cock or ride him hard. Hearing his moans and if I’m very lucky, the need in his voice when he begs for more. Those moments are like trophies to me.

Afterwards is always my favorite time. His scent fills my nose as I snuggle my head into his chest. His arm tightens around me as he pulls me even closer. My hand caresses his chest and stomach, moving ever lower seemingly of its own volition.

My fingertips slide up and down his semi-hard cock. I can’t help myself. He’s just too enticing.

“You are playing with fire.” his voice rumbles over me.

“I know.” I reply as I close my hand around his cock. I might be about to be burned but it’s a good burn and one I can’t resist. Maybe I’ll win this time.


	2. She's gonna eat me!

“She’s gonna eat me!” James yelled as he ran into the room.

Alex didn’t even bother looking up. “What did you do?”

“What makes you think I did something?” James protested.

“You’ve always done something.” was the reply.

I stalked into the room scowling fiercely at James. “I am not going to eat you.” I growled. “At least not yet.” I added under my breath yet loud enough to be heard.

“What did he do?” Alex asked, finally looking up with a bemused look on his face.

“He licked me! From here to here.” I responded, pointing to my chin, up my cheek to my forehead.   
“Why did you lick her?” Alex looked at James with a sigh of exasperation.

“It seemed like a good idea at the time.” James shrugged as he moved to hide behind Alex.

Alex rolled his eyes. “Just take your punishment, James. You know you only make it worse by running away.”

“I know, but it’s fun.” James started edging around Alex in preparation to run again.

Alex looked at me and tipped his head towards James in a silent offer to help. I nodded my acceptance. In one swift move, Alex stood and grabbed James’ arm, wrestling him around until he held both of James’ arms behind his back.

I stalked up to them. Alex forced James to bend so that I could reach. I pulled the neck of James’ shirt out of the way and then ran my purposely very wet tongue from the base of his neck up the side to his ear.

Alex released James as he cringed away. “Dammit woman, I’m soaking wet.” James whined.

“Good.” I told him. “Serves you right.” Alex added.

I reached up and caressed Alex’s neck, pulling him down into a searing kiss, thanking him for the help. “I think you deserve a reward. Take me to bed.”

“As my lady commands.” Was Alex’s reply as he swung me into his arms and carried me from the room.

“That did not go as planned.” James said to the now empty room as he scrubbed his neck dry.


	3. We're gonna need a bigger water heater

James had just returned from his run. It was freezing and snowing but he insisted he go. I greeted him as he came in the door.

“How was it?”

“Not bad. I’m cold and damp, though, so I’m gonna take a shower.”

“Want some help?” I leered outrageously at him.

He laughed “Sure.”

I followed him up the stairs and into the bathroom. He stripped off his clothes and stepped into the shower, turning it on and adjusting the temp. I removed my own clothing and joined him. He stood under the hot water just warming up. I waited patiently as he washed, getting the dirt and sweat off of himself.

It was easy to be patient. Wet James was one of my favorite sights. Right up there with wet Alex but that’s another story.

I watched as he soaped up, his hands running over his own body. My eyes were caught by a rivulet of suds and water as it ran down his chest, over his stomach to cascade over his cock. My view was broken when he turned around to rinse off but that didn’t matter. His backside was nearly as attractive as his front, enhanced by the water as it wound it’s way over and around his muscles.

He turned again to face me and I was once again mesmerized by the water running down his body. My eyes drifted downwards until I caught sight of his hardening cock and the water dripping off the tip. 

“I thought you said you were going to help.” his voice broke my concentration.

I forced my eyes up to meet his. “I am.” I replied as I moved towards him. “I was thinking about licking you dry.”

He swallowed hard at the look in my eyes but stood his ground. “I should turn off the water then.”

“Not yet.” I murmured as I dropped to my knees in front of him.

He watched as I opened my mouth and stuck out my tongue, catching the water as it dripped off his cock. I swallowed and leaned forward a bit. I licked the tip of his cock once, twice before taking it in my mouth. His hips bucked a little and I backed off to avoid choking. I put my hands on his hips both to hold him still and help me balance as I took him into my mouth again, much further this time. I withdrew slowly, swirling my tongue around his cock as I went. I repeated my actions a few times until I heard him groan. I stopped and looked up at him with a wicked grin.

“Brace yourself.” I warned and waited as he did just that. When he was ready, I resumed my actions, a bit faster this time and a little deeper. I ran my hands up and down the sides of his hip as I took as much of him as I could into my mouth. He was much too long for my mouth to handle all of his cock but I did the best I could without choking. From the sounds he was making, I was pretty sure it was good enough.

I varied my speed as I slid his cock in and out of my mouth, sometimes fast and sometimes slower, with as much tongue action as I could manage. I slid one hand across his skin to grip the base of his cock, moving it in unison with my mouth, giving the illusion that I was taking more of him than I actually was. It worked as his moans became louder and he unconsciously started thrusting his hips. I worked with this motion, letting him fuck my hand and mouth.

It wasn’t long before he warned, “I’m going to cum.”

I didn’t do this often but I was in the mood so I slid my hand from his hip to his ass, holding him in place instead of letting him pull back as normal. I swallowed the best I could as he came into my mouth with a loud groan, I couldn’t quite keep up so it ended up dripping down my chin and the last squirt or two hit me in the neck and chest as I pulled back. I released my hold on him and he fell back to lean against the wall. Now that he was out of the spray of water, I used it to rinse off my body and then my mouth. I rocked back onto my heels and looked up at him.

He gazed down at me with awe in his eyes. Like I said, I didn’t often swallow so it was a noteworthy occasion.

I smirked, “I think you might be wetter than when I started. I know I am.”

“Is that so?” he questioned with a smirk of his own, reaching down to pull me to my feet. Our lips met in a passionate kiss, tongues dueling. He pulled away, “Mind if I check?”

In reply, I simply leaned back against the wall with an inviting smile. He cupped my cheek and kissed me before letting his fingers trail down my body. His lips and tongue followed stopping to take a nipple into his mouth, pulling a gasp from me. His fingers continued traveling downwards, slipping between my legs. He pulled his hand back and released my nipple from his lips.

“You do feel very wet. May I dry you off?” 

“Please.”

He went to his knees before me, pulling my hips forward as I spread my legs, bent my knees slightly and braced my back on the wall. He ran his bearded cheek along my leg on his way to nuzzle his face between my thighs. His nose brushed my clit as he adjusted both our positions to run his tongue between my folds. Another small reposition, another lick and then I could hardly breath as he attacked me with his tongue. He probed and licked, sometimes sucked and flicked my clit, one hand holding my hip, the other sneaking up my thigh.

He focused his tongue and lips on my clit as he smoothly slid a finger inside me. I moaned my approval. He added a finger, pumping them in and out of me, his tongue working my clit. I could feel the pleasure building, thrusting against his fingers in a plea for more. He obliged, adding a third finger. I moaned louder, panting hard, my fingers scrabbling to find a grip on the tiled wall of the shower. He redoubled his efforts, fingers fucking me hard as his tongue found just the right spot. I came with a cry, curling forward to catch myself on his shoulders. He pulled back, catching my hips, and then stood, pulling me against his body, his arms around me to hold me up. I panted against his chest, catching my breath, shivers running through my body.

Once I could stand on my own, I pulled away, looking up at him. He looked back at me, lust still heavy in his eyes. He leaned into the still running water, rinsing off his face. “That didn’t seem to work. I think you’re wetter than before.”

“We’ll just have to try a different method.” I replied suggestively.

He just smiled as he turned me around, pushing gently on my back until I was bent just the way he wanted, hands braced on the wall. He gripped my hips, his cock slipping between my legs, seeking my entrance. I reached down and guided him, shifting my stance to accommodate him. I groaned as he easily slid the full length of his cock into me.

“Ready?” he asked.

I just pushed back against him in reply. He slowly began thrusting into me, pulling nearly all the way out before sliding back in. His hands slid over my back, sliding around to cup my breasts as he bent over. He caressed me, flicking my nipples as he straightened up, hands returning to my hips as he began thrusting harder and faster. My hips rocked back against him, matching him stroke for stroke. I gasped and whimpered every time his full length sank into me, my breath coming quicker, my noises louder as his pace picked up. I could hear him panting, grunting with the effort as he slammed his cock into me. He snaked an arm around my waist, pulling me back against his body as he fucked me, His other hand slipped down to tweak my clit as his head came down to nibble at my neck. I slipped one hand into his hair, the other back to his hip, in an effort to keep my balance as this position required me to be on my toes. I failed and stumbled forward. He followed, never losing our connection. He pushed me against the wall, still playing with my clit as he pounded into me. I screamed as my orgasm washed over me, clinging to the wall as he brought his hands back to my hips, holding me steady as he thrust for another minute, coming into me with a guttural groan. He leaned against me, wrapping his arms around my body as the last few shivers of pleasure ran through our bodies.

“I’m pretty sure I’m not dry yet.” I commented.

“I seem to have gotten myself a little wet as well.” he said, with a tiny thrust of his hips as he was still inside me.

“Don’t do that!” I gasped as another small wave of pleasure run through me. He laughed and wriggled his hips again.

I whimpered and then thrust back against him hard, sending us both gasping.

“Okay, okay. I’m sorry.” he apologized. He pulled out of me slowly, both of us shuddering with the loss.

I turned and slipped my arms around his neck, nuzzling into his chest. He tipped my head up with a finger on my chin and kissed me softly.

“We’d better clean up.” he suggested. We did so in the quickly cooling water and then turned off the shower. He got out first and wrapped me in a towel as I stepped out before grabbing his own. 

We dried off and were just starting to get dressed when Alex yelled up from downstairs, “Did you two use up all the hot water again?”

We looked at each other and giggled. “Oops.” I said.

“Yeah we did. Sorry man.” James yelled back.

Downstairs Alex scowled and sighed. “We have got to get a bigger water heater.”


	4. Favorite Cock

It was one of those lazy days. Alex was sitting on the couch, I was lying half in his lap and James was sprawled on a blanket on the floor.

Out of the blue James asked, “Which is your favorite cock?”

I looked down at him. “I can’t possibly answer that. It’s like asking a parent who is their favorite child. I don’t have a favorite.”

“Come on, you’ve got to have a favorite.”

“No way. I lose no matter what I say. If I say Alex then you’re hurt. If I say you, then Alex is hurt.”

“I promise I won’t be hurt. What about you, Alex?”

“I won’t be hurt because I’ll win. I have a fantastic cock.” Alex smirked.

“Ego much, Alex?” James teased. He looked up at me with puppy dog eyes, “Please tell us.”

I sighed. “I honestly don’t have a favorite but if you want me to pick one I’ll have to be scientific about it. Do some tests and comparisons.” I sat up. “Strip, both of you.”

James was half out of his clothes before I finished speaking. Alex took his time, mostly to annoy James. Soon enough they were both stretched out on James’ blanket. I knelt between them.

“First is the visual inspection.” I announced. I continued in my best scientific documentary voice, “Alex is a bit longer but James is thicker so that evens out. Both are well formed with no odd bends or other weird things. Good straight long cocks. No advantage to either at this point.”

Alex was keeping a straight face but I could see the amusement in his eyes. James impatiently motioned for me to continue.

“Next is touch.” I ran a finger lightly down the length of Alex’s cock. It jerked slightly. “Alex’s cock has good sensitivity. The skin is soft and there is good firmness beneath.”

I repeated my actions on James. “Sames results as Alex.” 

Turning back to Alex, I wrapped my hand around his cock and lightly pumped it a few times. “Hmm, feels good in my hand. Good responsiveness.”

Back to James, I did the same thing. His hips jerked the tiniest bit. He’d always been a bit more sensitive to touch than Alex. “A point to James for a better response.”

James preened a little. Alex rolled his eyes. I tried desperately not to giggle at their antics and to keep up my professional attitude.

“Next we’ll move on to taste.” Both men perked up at this announcement. I leaned over Alex, looking up at him. He watched intently as I lowered my head. I licked the head of his cock a few times before moving to lick from the base to the tip. As I raised my head I looked into his lust darkened eyes and smiled. 

I tested James and sat up, making an obvious show of thinking. “Point to Alex. You’re just a bit too salty, James.” He pouted, although I could see a grin trying to break through.

“Now for a more complicated taste and touch test.” This time I went to James first. I took his cock in my hand and to be honest, treated it as a sort of combination of an ice cream cone and a popsicle, licking over the head and up and down the sides before returning to the head and sucking lightly, eliciting a soft moan from his lips. Pulling back slightly, I loosened my grip and ran my hand up and down his length. I released him to lightly tickle my fingers all around his entire cock before taking him into my mouth as far as I could, pulling back slowly with a tongue swirl around the head as I released him. A much louder groan followed, along with a slight thrust of his hips.

I switched to Alex. He locked eyes with me again as I lowered my head to repeat my actions on him. His moans were quieter than James’ so I had to award this point to James.

“Current score is 2-1 in James’ favor.” I sat back and thought a bit about what to test next. 

“I think a bit of a longer test is needed.” I moved, nudging Alex’s legs apart so I could lay between them, my head resting on his hip and his cock mere inches from my nose. I began with super light touches, almost ghosting my fingers over his cock, making sure to get all sides. Then I wrapped my hand around the head and stroked down, soothing the tickles I had created. I began again with just one finger, tracing designs or simply petting, up and down the length. I soothed the tickles again.

I moved closer, nuzzling my nose against his cock before rubbing my cheek across it. I nuzzled and snuggled for a few moments, looking up to meet Alex’s eyes, smiling softly at him. I had a habit of rubbing the edges of blankets on my face, as a comfort thing, and he adored when I did it with his cock, like I was taking comfort in it. I kept my eyes on his as my tongue darted out licking tiny spots all over his cock. I lightly rubbed him dry and then did it all over again, maintaining eye contact until I closed my eyes the moment before engulfing him with my mouth. He moaned softly, his hand drifting over to brush over my hair before he forced it back down.

I pulled back slowly, just letting him escape my lips before taking him back in just as slowly. I repeated this a few times, low hums of enjoyment escaping me, the sounds and sensations driving him to another moan, his breath hitching a little. I sped up just a little, catching the base of his cock gently in my hand to keep him in a better position for my ministrations. I continued for a minute, sometimes only sucking gently on the head before slowly sliding my mouth down further. He moaned a little louder, breathing a little faster and harder.

I pulled away, giving his cock one last lingering caress. His hands were gripping the blanket, a sure sign he was restraining his reactions. I sighed to myself. Sometimes that man was too stoic for his own good.

I moved over to James, repeating my actions. His reactions were much louder, ending with him panting and whining a little when I stopped.

“We’ll take a little break while I analyze these results.” I announced. I moved a little ways away and had an internal debate. Should I downgrade Alex for restraining his reactions? James was a bit over the top, but then he usually was. In the end, my decision was not scientific but this whole thing was rather subjective anyway.

“Point to Alex. Score is tied at 2-2.” I gave them the results. “The last round is winner take all.” I got up. “Be right back.”

I quickly grabbed a few towels from the nearby bathroom. I wasn’t in the mood for swallowing and didn’t want them shooting all over the room. I returned, dropped the towels between them and knelt between James’ legs.  
I started slow, sliding just the head of his cock between my lips. Slowly I increased the depth until I was taking all I could fit into my mouth. Still moving slowly, I began swirling my tongue over the sides of his cock as I slid up and down. It wasn’t long before he was moaning and crying out. I added tongue swirls over the head and his hips jerked. I placed one hand on his hip and wrapped the other around his cock. I slid his cock in and out of my mouth, not slow, but not fast. As I continued fucking him with my mouth, I would stop and allow my hand to continue the motion down his cock and back up before moving my mouth again, creating the illusion that I was taking all of him. His moans got even louder and I knew he was almost finished. I interspersed the deeper motions with a few just heads sucks and it didn’t take long before he warned me he was going to cum. I grabbed a towel with my free hand, pulled my head away while keeping up my hand motions. With a yell he came into the towel. I even managed not to get my hand messy.

I crawled up to kiss him as he recovered. “You are amazing.” he whispered. “I know.” I whispered back.

I now turned to Alex, who gazed into my eyes with a look of determination. So that was how he wanted to play it. I could still see the lust in his eyes, though. I crawled between his legs and began as I had on James. Alex was still restraining his responses so I knew I had to go all out. I did all the things I had done to James but only got quiet moans and the occasional shudder. So I continued as I had been doing but faster and added my own hums and sighs of pleasure. Nothing over the top, but enough so that he could tell I was enjoying myself. I trailed the nails of my free hand up and down his thigh. I even went so far as to straddle one of his legs and rub myself against it and this did it. He called out his warning and I grabbed the towel. I barely managed to get it in place in time as he groaned and came.

I moved up to kiss him. “Stubborn stoic idiot.” I whispered. “Your idiot.” was Alex’s response. I smiled at this. “You do have a fantastic cock, though. He laughed.

I looked at both of them. “So it’s time for the final results. After many tests and much consideration I declare that the winner is...” I smirked. “A tie.”

As expected, James immediately began protesting. “That’s not fair. You were supposed to pick one.” 

I held up a hand to stop him. “I have a prize but you’ll have to share it.”

James perked up but Alex beat him to asking, “And what is this prize.”

“Me.”


	5. He watched her

Alex loved watching her. Even when she was loading the dishwasher wearing a baggy t-shirt and sweats he loved watching her. Catching a glimpse of her ass as she bent over to put dishes in the machine; it was all he could do to not go over to caress it.

He watched her as she evaded James’ attempts to tickle her or when she snuck up behind James and startled him. He watched her when she lounged in her favorite chair, sideways, one leg slung over the arm, while reading a book.

He especially loved watching her when she was listening to music. When she danced and sang along with abandon, like no one was watching, even though she knew he was. He watched as certain songs came on and she danced and sang at him, her movements seductive. She wasn’t a fantastic dancer or singer, but good enough and the look in her eyes as she danced toward him, singing those suggestive lyrics was enough to get him hard long before she touched him.

He watched her as she moved above him, riding his cock, sweat glistening on her skin as she moaned. He watched while she teased him, rising up until just the tip of his cock was still inside her before slowly sinking back down. He watched, his hands on her hips as she rode him faster, matching her thrusts with his own. He watched as she pushed down hard, his cock filling her completely, her head thrown back as she cried out her release.

He watched her as she lay sated in his arms, her leg slung over his as she cuddled close. He watched her as her eyes fluttered closed and her breathing deepened as she fell asleep. He watched her until his own eyes closed and sleep claimed him.


	6. Hey, that's my blanket!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if things have been a little Alex-centric. He’s the newest addition to my mental harem and my brain is like a little kid with a new toy. He’s all I want to play with right now.

I had been flirting incessantly and blatantly with Alex all morning. Touching him every time I passed him (and passing him many more times than strictly necessary.) Giving him sultry looks and turning everything I said into double entendra or innuendo.

Finally, he’d had enough. “Stop it.” he demanded.

“Ohhh, sexy commanding voice.” I teased. “Make me.”

“Fine.” He grumbled. He stood up and looked sharply at me, pointing to a spot in front of him. “On your knees.” he commanded.

I admit, the commanding tone sent shivers through me, but the command itself was not pleasing. I raised an eyebrow at him but decided to play along. I walked over and knelt in front of him.

“Suck my cock.” was his command.

My head flew up to look at him with a scowl. He looked back down at me, the challenge clear in his eyes. Oh so that’s the game he wants to play. My scowl turned into an evil grin as I accepted his challenge. I reached up and started to undo his jeans. I caught a fleeting look of panic on his face before I focused on the task at hand. Jeans opened, I pushed them down a little and pulled his cock free. With absolutely no ceremony at all, I took him into my hot, wet mouth.

He groaned, “I didn’t think you’d actually do it.”

I let his cock slide slowly from my lips, earning another groan. “You’d think you’d have learned not to challenge me by now.” I laughed.

“You’d think so but apparently not.” he responded. 

He started to move away but I grabbed him and kept him in place. “Nope. I’m not done yet.” I slid my mouth over his cock again, swirling my tongue over the head. I pushed his jeans down his legs to puddle at his feet so I could gently cup his balls. I sucked and licked his cock until his knees threatened to buckle. I pulled away and chuckled as he regained his balance.

“You are too damned good at that.” He growled.

“You’re the one that lets me practice a lot.” I retorted.

He didn’t bother answering as he kicked his jeans off his feet and pulled off his shirt on his way to the couch, spreading a nearby blanket over it before he sat. “Come here.”

I went to him, intending to continue where I left off but he had other plans, pulling me onto his lap and covering my lips with his. His kiss was demanding, almost rough. He growled into the kiss as his hand pulled at my clothing, desperate to touch bare skin. I helped, pulling up my shirt with one hand, while the other slid up into his hair as I kissed him back. I gasped as his hand found my breast, fingers immediately teasing the nipple. I could feel his hard cock twitching against my hip as he caressed me.

He tugged my hand down from his hair and shifted me around so that one hand could play with my breast and the other slid inside my pants. I leaned my head back on his shoulder as his fingers found my clit. He nuzzled and nibbled at my neck, one hand playing with a nipple and the other slipping between my folds. He teased me a little, relishing every mew and gasp he drew from me before he stopped. I whined my displeasure.

“Patience, sweetheart.” he murmured. He pushed my pants down as I lifted my hips to help. I kicked them away as he pulled my shirt up on over my head. He tossed it to the side and pulled me back against him. His hands cupped my breasts.

His lips were against my neck as he whispered, “You have gorgeous breasts. I love how they feel in my hands. I love the sounds you make when I do this.” he flicked each nipple in turn, eliciting a gasp from me. His hand once again slid downwards. “I love the feel of your skin, the taste of it.” He licked my neck. 

His finger brushed my clit. “You like that, don’t you?” he continued whispering. “Yes.” my breath hitched mid word as he did it again. His finger slid lower, just teasing my entrance. I squirmed, wanting more. “Not yet.” his breath ghosted over my skin as his finger moved back to my clit. He teased me, slipping his finger between my folds giving neither area the attention I wanted.

I moved just enough to look at him, about to complain. He just smirked before claiming my lips as he finally slid a finger inside me. I moaned into the kiss, thrusting my hips in a plea for more. He slipped his finger back to my clit, playing with me. My head fell back from the kiss. He used his free arm to shift me back to my original position so he could continue whispering in my ear.

“I love making you feel good.” He rubbed my clit a little harder. I moaned. “But this isn’t quite enough is it?” I made a negative sort of noise, pushing against his hand. He slipped a finger inside me. “Still not enough?” I just thrust my hips. He added a finger, fucking them in and out of me. My moans increased. “You’re close aren’t you?” I nodded, moving frantically on his fingers. “I know what you need.” He shifted me higher, giving his fingers a better angle and enabling him to reach my clit with his other hand. He added a third finger to the two pumping in and out of me while he searched for just the right spot on my clit with his other hand. I panted and squirmed, trying to help. Finally, everything lined up just right and I came with a cry, shuddering in his arms as my release washed over me. He coaxed every last bit of pleasure out of me, gradually slowing his actions until I was done.

“Maybe it’s you who shouldn’t challenge me.” he commented.

“We’re not done yet.” I countered, rubbing my body against his still hard cock. I got up and turned around, moving to straddle him on the couch. I hovered over him, lowering myself until his cock just touched my entrance. I looked into his eyes, “Can you feel how wet I am?”

“No.”

I lowered myself a bit further. “How about now?”

“Maybe.” a slight shudder in his voice.

I slid all the way down until he was completely inside me. “Now?”

“Yes.” he gasped.

I leaned forward to press myself against him, nuzzling his neck on my way to his ear. I raised myself a little further. “I love how you feel inside me.” A soft moan. I rocked back and then forward again. “Your cock fills me so well.” Another rock back and forth. He growled. I caught his earlobe lightly with my lips. “Do you like this?”

“Yes.”

“Do you want more?”

“Yes.”

I lifted myself up and slowly slid back down. His breath hissed out between his teeth as I did so. I did it again and again. His hands settled on my hips. I captured his lips, caressing his tongue with mine, a gentle but still passionate kiss.

“Do you want me to fuck you?” I asked.

“Please.”

“You can do better than that.” I rocked ever so slightly on his lap.

“Please fuck me.”

The begging tone of voice was very pleasing to my ears but not really what I wanted at that moment. “Make me.” I challenged as I rose up until he was barely inside me.

He caught on instantly. “Fuck me.” he commanded, pushing my hips down. I obeyed, thrusting down hard on him. His hips rose to meet me and it was on. His hands on my hips helped lift me up and down as I rode him, my hands on his shoulders for balance and leverage. His breathing quickened, coming in pants and moans. I leaned forward, pressing my body against him. “I want to feel you come inside me, Alex.” I whispered. He groaned in response, wrapping his arms around me, thrusting hard up into me, I met his thrusts until his arms tightened around me. He pushed me down against him as he thrust once, twice and then came with a loud moan, holding me tight against him.

“That feels so good.” I whispered, rocking my hips slightly to pull every bit of pleasure out of him as he’d done for me.

His arms loosened and I stopped moving, just resting against him as his breathing slowed. I leaned back to look at him.

“Maybe we shouldn’t challenge each other.” I said.

“Maybe we should do it more often.” he countered.

I laughed and put my head back on his shoulder. We were just resting together when the front door opened and James walked in. “Honey, I’m home.” he called.

I rolled my eyes at that tired old greeting but called back. “We’re in here.”

James walked into the room, halting in his tracks when he saw us. “You guys couldn’t wait for me?” he joked. His eyes widened, “Wait, on the couch? We’ll never get it clean.”

“No worries. There’s a blanket over it.” Alex reassured him with a smirk.

“Oh, ok then.” James replied as he came closer. “Hey, that’s my blanket!”


	7. Sunrise Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so difficult for me to write. I can bang (pun intended) out a hot and dirty sex scene in an afternoon but this romantic - ish scene took me days and still ended a bit hot and dirty. I'm not entirely pleased with it but I can't figure out anything to change.

I opened my eyes, squinting against the unwelcome light. The room slowly came into focus and I saw Alex, lounging on the bed next to me, coffee mug in hand, watching the sunrise through the opened window. A soft warm breeze wafted through the room, bringing with it the gentle scent of flowers and ocean.

“What time is it?” I asked, stretching lazily.

“Early.” he answered. “Go back to sleep.”

“Too bright.” I mumbled, shifting closer to him, nuzzling my face against his back to block out the light. I tried to go back to sleep but the scent of him filled my nose, reminding me of the night before.

I’m sure our clothes were still strewn across the room. We’d barely gotten in the door before we were on each other, pulling our clothes off in between heated kisses and caresses. I’m fairly sure my dress ended up draped over a lamp, a shoe on the table next to it. We barely made it to the bed before he was between my legs, driving his cock into me. I smiled against his skin, remembering how much he needed me and I needed him. Neither of us lasted long, as worked up as we were, but we made up for it later and could make up for it even more right now.

I breathed deeply of his scent, sex and sweat and that which was uniquely him. Nope, sleep was not an option anymore. 

I shifted again, pressing my body against his back, laying soft kisses along the back of his neck and along his shoulder. My hand slid over his skin, over his hip and down the outside of his thigh before coming back to rest on his hip. I pushed myself up to look over his shoulder. He looked back at me with a soft smile.

“One sec.” he murmured, leaning forward to put his mug down. When he came back he gently nudged me out of the way so he could lay on his back. I spent a moment admiring the play of the soft morning light over his body, the glow it gave his skin, the shadows of his muscles. I know you don’t normally call men beautiful but in that moment, he was beautiful, a Greek god come to life in my bed.

I leaned up to kiss him, soft and gentle. He cupped the back of my head as he kissed me back, just as soft and gentle. He pushed me on to my back, still kissing me, his body pressed against my side. He didn’t stop kissing me as his hand wandered over my body, caressing but not yet trying to excite me. He broke the kiss to gaze down at me. I could see the love and lust in his eyes and he saw the same in mine.

Then he began. Slow and gentle, his lips and tongue and fingers explored my body, gradually increasing in intensity until I was a squirming, panting mess. “Please, Alex.” I begged.

He just chuckled and continued at the same pace, pulling back as needed to avoid my attempts to get him to touch me just there or to go harder or faster. He was relentless in his gentleness, drawing out my pleasure until I was just a puddle of need on the bed. Finally, he touched me as I needed, sending me immediately over the edge into an orgasm. To be honest, I’m not sure what happened next, as consumed with pleasure as I was. I’m pretty sure I screamed, since my throat was a bit sore later.

When I returned to reality, he was lying beside me looking entirely too pleased with himself. I rolled to face him, pressing my body against him as I kissed him hard. I grabbed his cock and growled, “I want this.”

He swallowed hard at the combination of the look on my face and my words and quickly obeyed. Within seconds he was positioned between my legs and his cock was pressing against me. He slid into me, both of us groaning at the feel of him filling me. He slowly began thrusting but I wanted more so I wrapped my legs around him, pulling him deeper and harder. We had a battle of sorts. He tried to keep things slow and while I couldn’t call it gentle, it wasn’t hard and rough. On the other hand, I was all in favor of hard and rough, reaching up to pull him closer, nails raking at his back, legs tightly locked around his body.

Eventually, as the sensations of our bodies moving together overcame him, I won the battle. He fucked me hard into the bed, our combined moans filling the room. I clung to him as his cock pounded into me, my face buried in his neck, arms and legs wrapped around him, meeting him thrust for thrust. I was already sensitive from what he’d done to me earlier and it wasn’t long before I hit my peak, crying out and digging my nails into his back. A minute later he joined me, a guttural groan leaving his throat.

I fell back onto the bed as I released him. He followed, barely keeping himself supported above me. He rested his forehead on mine as our breathing slowed, eventually kissing me lightly before pulling out and falling onto his back beside me. I curled onto my side, snuggling my face into his shoulder.


	8. Happy Birthday Alex

I was laying on the bed, naked but for the bow tied around my waist, when Alex walked into the bedroom. 

He raised an eyebrow when he saw me. “What’s this?”

“Your birthday present.”

“Is that so?” That sexy grin that I loved spread over his lips.

“Yes.” I purred, laying back on the bed seductively. 

He stripped off his clothes and then stalked to the bed. He crawled up my body pausing only to remove the bow from my waist. Then he was hovering over me, staring into my eyes, his cocky grin making me a little bit paranoid. He leaned down and kissed me, hot and hungry, and I got an idea of what I was in for. 

He growled as his lips brushed my ear, his tongue drawing a hot wet line down my neck. I couldn’t help but moan when he bit that spot on my shoulder that somehow only he could find. He lay to one side of me, his calloused hand brushing over my breasts before he took a nipple into his mouth, laving his tongue over it. He took his time, nibbling at both breasts, driving me wild. I whined, hips thrusting into the air, willing him to move lower.

Eventually, he did move on, kissing and licking down my body, slipping between my legs, pressing his face between my thighs. I moaned in satisfaction when his tongue found my clit, finally, he’d give me the release I craved. He had other plans.

He teased and probed with his tongue, exploring my folds, pressing his tongue inside me. I moaned and mewed, feeling my peak getting closer. He pulled away, kissing my thighs, rubbing his bearded cheek against my knee. 

“No!” I protested. “I was so close.”

“I know.” his voice was smug and I looked down at him. He just gave me that lazy sexy grin and that’s when I knew I was in serious trouble. 

He waited, snuggled against my thigh while my breathing slowed and I calmed down. When he decided it was time, he moved in, tongue back at my clit. Now he added a finger, sliding it smoothly inside of me. He added a second finger and I moaned, thrusting against his hand. He moved his fingers just so and a jolt of pleasure shot through me. It was another thing only Alex could do, no one else could do it as he did. Again, I felt myself getting close and again he backed off.

I let out a noise that was half scream/ half whine and he just chuckled.

“Just a little bit longer now.” he drawled in that voice that always sent shivers straight to my core.

When he started again, he was intense, all tongue and fingers, quickly bringing me right to the edge. He then kept me there until I was begging, “Alex, please.”

That’s what he wanted and a twitch of his fingers sent me screaming over the edge, my orgasm so powerful it sent me to the brink of unconsciousness.

My eyes fluttered open to his self-satisfied face as he lay next to me. “You are evil.”

“I’ve only just begun.”

And so he had. He kissed me with an intensity that left me breathless, whining with need, just from his lips on mine. He nipped down my throat and over my collarbones, his beard scraping against my skin. His lips found my ear, growling an endless litany of how gorgeous I was and how much he wanted me as he devoured my neck. That sexy growl could damn near make me orgasm all by itself. His body rubbed against mine, his hard cock pressing against my skin.

An eternity later, at least that’s how it felt to me, he was ready to take me. He pushed my legs up, pushing his cock into me with nearly unbearable slowness, until finally, after what seemed like hours, he was fully within me. But that was not the end of my torment. He fucked me with long strokes, nearly pulling out completely before sliding back in, deliberately letting me feel every inch of his cock as he moved.

No matter how I whined and pulled at him, my legs wrapped around his hips, my nails digging into his back, he ruthlessly kept to his leisurely pace.

“Alex,” I whined. “Please.”

“You want to come, sweetheart?”

“Yes, damn it.”

“As you wish.” 

He slammed into me, fucking me hard and fast. I came just as hard and fast, crying out in ecstasy. He slowed his motions but didn’t stop, every thrust sending another shiver of pleasure through me. He kept his pace steady, building me towards another peak. I hit it with a small cry. He paused, still inside me, waiting for me to come back down to earth.

“You’re exquisite, sweetheart. I love watching you fall apart beneath me.”

“You love torturing me, you mean.”

“That too.”

It was amazing that his ego even fit in the room, but honestly, it was well deserved. He knew my body better than I did and truly did adore pleasing me with his cock. He started moving again, gradually picking up the pace, our sweat-soaked bodies rubbing together, the scent of him flooding my nose. I could tell this time would be the last and fought through my own growing pleasure to nuzzle at his shoulder, biting and kissing, driving him wild. He thrust into me frantically and I just held on, clinging to him as his cock drove hard and deep into me. He moaned loudly as he came and my cries joined him, pleasure overwhelming us both. He collapsed on top of me, breathing heavily.

Sometime later, he rolled off of me, laying on his back. I snuggled into him, my head on his shoulder, a hand on his chest, my leg thrown over his.

“That was an amazing present, sweetheart.”

“Happy Birthday, Alex.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story is over. I've moved on to include Conor in the group so the Conor Effect series is where I'll be posting from now on.
> 
> Want to chat with me and others in a private setting? Keep up to date on my writing progress. Sometimes I even ask for suggestions or help. If you are unfamiliar with Discord or have heard it’s only for gamers and voice chat, this is not true. Most of it is actually text chat and while voice chat is available, I won’t be encouraging its use (I’m shy about speaking out loud.) It’s free to use. You must be 18 or older to join. Hope to see you there.
> 
> https://discord.gg/syAqrfzSEP


End file.
